Moment Between Near Strangers
by Pyrefly Collector
Summary: Billy treats Rebecca's wounds. Billy/Rebecca


"What's the matter, dollface? Too close for you?" Billy antagonized Rebecca about the tiny elevator that they had to share. She automatically put on her stern face and huffed. She turned away from him, and he almost regretted that he always regressed back to his cocky ways when he felt uncomfortable. This girl Rebecca made him edgy, always on his toes. One minute sweet, the next bitter. She was a puzzle, even though she acted otherwise.

They exited the elevator and came face to face with the Tyrant. They fought the humanoid creature again. Unfortunately Rebecca got hit bad. Billy shot it a few more times and it fell. He rushed over to Rebecca who was trying so hard to keep neutral. But her eyes showed that she was in pain. She took a deep breath. Billy leaned her against a wall and she swatted away his hand when he tried to assess her injuries. "I'm fine." She spit out, her voice rough. She pushed herself up to her feet but Billy stayed close. She tried to walk but stumbled. Billy lifted her bridal style then decided to piggy back. "I am taking you to the cabin rooming. You can kick and scream but unless you wanna pass out…or worse just let me get you somewhere safe."  
She shut up and he got her back to the lodging room and set her on the small wall cot. He kept eyeing the dead body on the cot. "I know he is dead…dead but I am just paranoid right now." She let out a weak chuckle. Billy knew she had a few close calls with some zombies playing dead. Her ankles were wrapped in scratches and she had almost been bitten. Billy went for her kit and she let him this time. He opened the metal clasp and looked at the contents in confusion. She set her hand on top of his and gave a weak smile. "I will guide you through it okay? I'll keep an eye on the doors." She gently lifted her shirt up revealing her stomach and side. Her skin was sickly pale. Billy paused for a moment. This girl was letting her guard down, trusting him. He grabbed the large cotton pad and doused it in saline like she instructed. He gently began to clean the blood and dirt away and out of the large gashes. She barely flinched and only moved away when he cleaned the gash nearest to her ribs.  
"I'm sorry. Start talking about something." He suggested and she surprising listened.  
"I didn't set out to become a STARS member. I was working towards a chemist with a medical background. Maybe a doctor since helping people was what really made me happy. But STARS insisted that I join as a team medic and rear security. So I did all the training and joined just before this mission. And I was ready to prove myself…Now look what mess I gotten myself into." She quieted for a moment. Then she motioned for him to start applying the antibiotic ointment. Billy hated to admit how much his hands were shaking.

"You are not hurting me Billy you can relax. You're shaking worse than me." She said with a very weak chuckle. She touched his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. He continued with shaky hands and she fell in and out of sleep. He helped her into sitting position and she sat as straight as she could without pain and helped Billy wrap her wounds. When he was done and velcroed the end she rested against him.

"I am so tired, but we have to get out of here." She didn't open her eyes as she said this. He pushed a strand of hair off her clammy face and wrapped an arm around her. He started to hum a tune he knew well. Rebecca stirred and started to lazily sing along.  
"I once was lost but now i'm found was blind but now I see." Her alto voice was sweet and unfortunately weak at the moment. He hushed her and she slept. He kissed her gently on the top of the head and let his lips linger. He felt something…something strange for this girl. Something he had not felt in a very long time. But nothing could happen between the two of them. So for the moment he just enjoyed having her resting against him and knowing the fact that he had helped her. Even if it was only a little. He just hoped they would make it out alive, that they would see the sun again. He just knew if it came down to it, he wanted her to make it home safe, even if he didn't make it himself.


End file.
